In The Thrones Of Despair
by Theresa471
Summary: A new series of stories taking place eight months after My Struggles Two. Mulder and Scully are caught up in another mystery involving the Consortium and a new project in the works at a military installation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes:**_ _This story takes place eight months after My Struggles II. And the sequel to New Doubts_

 _In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Fox Mulder needed to clear his head. After running almost a half a mile. In order to run from those trying to shoot him from a highly classified installation._

 _Receiving his orders from A.D. Skinner to head for Knoxville, Kentucky. Leaving his partner Dana Scully behind. In order to check on a body found. Some ten miles from the installation in some sort of a corn field._

 _It wasn't some alien life form. But rather a military member of a very elite specialize group for the government._

 _She'd stayed to work on doing the autopsy. In order to find the single cause of his death. Sergeant Troy Aktins age 32 with the group almost five years._

 _Information on this group was highly classified. Only those with the access code would be able to tap into the system._

 _In order to directly read the file. Scully 'd to send a text message to the Lone Gunmen._

 _And no doubt. She will find the answers. She doesn't need to see yet another conspiracy factor with this one._

 _Moments later after checking her findings__

 _Scully stormed through the door of the autopsy bay. With one of the techs following behind. And without a word. She entered the elevator and went to call A.D. Skinner instead of the text for the moment._

 _A few moments later. Scully taking in a deep sigh. She dialed Skinner number for his cell phone._

 _Skinner was sitting on the edge of his seat inside of his office. With his elbows placed on the table going over further reports. Though he sat quiet and unmoving with the frustration coming from him with the long day._

 _When the cell phone on his desk had gone to break him of his reverie._

 _He goes to answer it. "Skinner."_

 _"Sir. It's Scully." She stated before going into her report on the body._

 _"Yeah. Scully. Go ahead. Was it what we expected as much?" He suggested with his comments._

 _Taking a deep breath once more. "I'm afraid so. Sir. However. This time every cell in his body exploded to kill him. But what exactly caused this. I just don't know for the moment. And no doubt the military. He worked for. And had a hand into it."_

 _"No doubt. Mulder is probably walking into some sort of a trap. Since I'D not heard from him in a few hours of his arrival at the installation."_

 _Scully could hear it in his voice. He was scared. And so was she for the moment. She needed to try making contact with him. If possible!_

 _She continued to listen to him. Until there wasn't more to be said over the phone. That hasn't already been discussed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Mulder could hear voices near by. But not to close for where he's hiding under neath the small draw bridge. The waters some what chilled. Even though for himself. He'd no choice in the matter at this point. Trying to stay calm. While letting the soldiers move off into another direction._

 _He was able to hear some one order. To leave and look into another sector._

 _"Affirmative. sir." He said to the commander. Before moving off and getting into his military vehicle. While the other soldiers as well climbed back in._

 _"Advised sector two. We weren't able to find the F.B.I. agent Fox Mulder. Project needs to moved to another location sergeant." The commander announced getting inside the front seat taking a smoke of his cigarette and placing it into the ash try in front of him._

 _"Yes. Sir." He whispered before leaving with his orders._

 _Taking a few moments. All three of the military trucks leave the area. For where Fox Mulder was hiding out._

 _He waited. Until they were completely gone. In order for him to try and find his way back to his own vehicle. Hopefully he's going to be able to contact Scully and Skinner. In order to advise them of the situation._

 _It's going some time in getting back. With the sun setting some time soon. He needed mostly to get out of his clothing. Or else. He's going to be catching a cold from being inside the waters and the change in weather temperatures._

 _He's been in this type of predictament before. And he needs to be totally careful with his movements for now on. Until he's able to get back to civilization._

 _He immediately started of at a slow pace. Watching his every movement. While his adrenaline running on high octave despite spending the time inside of the waters underneath the draw bridge._

 _And he knew exactly what the commander had meant by. When he'd said about the project needed to be moved. This project what ever it was. Mulder knew this wasn't a good thing. No doubt with what ever evidence remained. Will certainly be moved to another location or destroyed completely._

 _His instincts telling him. All of the evidence no doubt will be destroyed. Depending on what his wife find's out with the autopsy. One thing for sure. He knew. She will no doubt be worrying a great deal. Especially when A.D. Walter Skinner hasn't heard a word from him in quite some time._

 _But first thing he needed to do at this point. It's survival. Or else he wasted his time with coming this far to investigate the military installation._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Mulder didn't know how much futher he'd to go. He's lost all sense of time. In order to get back to his vehicle. Having left it a mile away from the military installation._

 _All he knew. He was tired, hungry and mostly cold. He's shivering._

 _Taking a brief moment to notice his vehicle with-in the bushes. Just off the main road. The turnoff around the half mile marker of the interstate._

 _He'd mention this to Scully. Just prior to starting this venture to investigate the findings._

 _She'd asked the following. Even though the usual question to begin with any case, including an X-File._

 _"Is this lead by Skinner to turn out better than any of the others from over the years?" Scully inquired in order to come over her irritation. Having to come here at the late hour._

 _"I just hope so, Dana." Mulder replied with a exacubated deep sigh. "I'm hoping for the best. Instead of going on another wild goose chase."_

 _Going back to her work inside of the medical Bay. Her mind was racing for the moment. Just prior to her husband to leave for the location. Given to him by A.D. Skinner._

 _She could sense his mood before leaving._

 _Afterward taking a moment inside of vehicle. Mulder sat straight back towards the steering wheel. Thinking of the different scenario's going through his mind._

 _Finally finding his car inside of the bushes. Taking out his keys from his pants pocket still damp. From when he was hiding out from the soldiers._

 _Starting up his vehicle. He needed to leave quickly before getting caught for sure._

 _Driving in silence. He was lost deeply in thought._

 _When all of a sudden__


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _He was feeling like being pulled away from his vehicle. The blinding white light over head of him. As if he was caught by some alien vessel. Reminding him of years ago._

 _Even though only lasting for just a moment. Feeling the shaking of his vehicle. No longer moving. While the blinding light no longer moving. Before it was suddenly gone._

 _It'd to be either some new experimental plane or it was really a alien space vessel. He didn't know the answer._

 _Taking a moment to gather up his own wits. He began to move with more of a purpose now. Though his hands were still shaky. He needed to continue with his trek. He goes to check on whether his engine once again will turn over. And it did._

 _He was lucky. He felt his body relaxing finally. Just after his engine'd turned over to start. Taking it slow._

 _There were so many intangibles to think about. For when it comes to the U.S. or any other military government. And right now. There were too many questions on his mind._

 _And the answers was inside the military installation. However for now. He needed the help. He wasn't able to do it alone after all._

 _No matter just how paranoid he was. This was differently not right any way. With just too many secrets for his taste._

 _Scully and his associates will agree with him in that particular aspect._

 _He drives on in complete silence for a little longer. Before deciding to see on whether his cell phone was still working. Despite having left it in his glove box during his trek to the installation and shutting it off._

 _When he takes it out. It showed some sort of a signal. In order for him to make the call._

 _Taking in a short breath for now. Hopefully he will be able to make contact right away. Pressing the send button._

 _He waited._

 _"Scully." She answered on the second ring. As his heart started to race for the moment._

 _"Scully. It's me. I finally have the chance to call you." He says softly._

 _"Jeez Mulder. What the hell happened?; I was extremely worried something might of went wrong."_

 _"It did. I'd to run to get away from the soldiers. In order to hide out. Until they left the area. Look Scully. Were your assumptions correct for when it came to your theory?" He asked while checking his surrounding location._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _"Yes. They were Mulder. I need to find out further just why every cell in the body exploded from with-in."_

 _"I don't understand what your talking about." He says with silence afterwards._

 _"I don't either. And we need to find out why." Her voice sounding unsure of herself for some reason._

 _Mulder's heart started to quicken a bit. Something was surely wrong. "Maybe it has to do with what's probably inside of the military installation. And why I need help in order to get inside."_

 _"No doubt you need to have either Doggett, Skinner or even the Lone Gunmen help you. Since they know the ins and outs. For when it comes to any type of computer gadgetry."_

 _Otherwise Mulder didn't bother asking Scully what else was the matter. Since he'd known what was the answer. And assuming she didn't wish to say a thing over the phone._

 _In case her phone or his was being tapped. He'd to be very careful for now on. Not knowing further his enemy was for the moment._

 _"I will see what I can do with calling them. But for now. I can't go home for now. I will see what I can do about stayig in another motel room. While you do the same Dana. In order not to draw any further attention. To what your doing with-in the medical bay."_

 _While Mulder struggled mostly with his deepest emotions. "I understand Mulder. I will await word further. Once your able to make contact with those mention with me."_

 _Unfortunately for Mulder. There wasn't much else to say. Accept to be extremely careful with his general movements and say to his wife. "Scully, I have to go. Please take care of yourself. I love you."_

 _As a involuntary shudder went through both of their bodies. Once the cell phone had gone dead._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6th In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _He's able to find another motel. Some where close by. Some 10 miles from the military installation. His hands were still shaking. As soon as he entered his room. After paying at the window with cash._

 _Even though his appearance looking some what a mess. Otherwise the young man behind the window didn't say one word about his appearance._

 _And with his hands shaking. He was able to open the door. Without an issue. Before slowly walking inside to survey his surroundings._

 _He looks around. In regard to his made-up double bed and the chair opposite of it._

 _At least. He will be able to try to sleep. Later he will use his laptop. If possible!_

 _He continues to scan around his room. Through he was exhausted. He needed to warm up with a hot shower. Afterwards he was awaiting a reply back from the Lone Gunmen. After sending a text message. In order to have them help him._

 _Checking his phone for the last time. He's able to enter into the small shower alcove. Turning on the hot water. In order to warm up from being in the waters under neath the draw bridge._

 _He was able to warm up to a certain extent from the cold. With just a slight chill in the air and his body._

 _Taking ten minutes. Coming out slowly to gather up himself. He's able to change his clothing. From what he'd in the back of the car trunk. Feeling some what better._

 _Taking the moment._

 _He takes a look at his phone once more. Only to find an answer to his inquiries from the Lone Gunmen. When he was ready. He will need to contact them once more. In order for them to come out here to help him with the investigation._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _The security officers running after the F.B.I. agent. Reported back to their superior officer inside of the installation. They weren't able to find the agent at all. The vehicle housing the soldiers were arriving back in a few moments._

 _Since their was nothing more to be done for the moment. Accept wait it out further._

 _Doctor Avery in charge of the project. Advised everyone to be some what careful for now. In the light of a possible break-n once again. Even though their would be a possible chance of moving the project to another site. Some twenty miles away already set up in case of the possible intrusion from the X- Files department._

 _Doctor Avery in charge of the new experimental military operation. Code-name_ _ **Tigress**_ _. Its a multi-design space vessel in order for long-range space flights._

 _He's been in charge of the project for the last five years. Ever since the designs were given to him and those in charge. Mainly the new race of Super soldiers/bounty hunters._

 _When he was contacted by the Consortium and C.G. Spender. He agreed to work on the project in secret. Even though he knew very well. Agent Fox Mulder and his team no doubt would eventually find out the truth during their investigation._

 _After he was mostly finished with the last of his computer work. He was in need of a break. Advising his co-workers of this fact. He was able to leave the compound after showing his I.D. once more, along with signing a special log. Letting security know about leaving the compound to head for his makeshift quarters. A mile away from the installation housing the special project._

 _Even though in his eyes. The vehicle wasn't exactly ready for any long term flights._

 _Very few people with-in the U.S. government knew about the project. Though having been funded by certain officials both in the states and overseas. In conjunction with the Consortium and the members._

 _Taking off his white jacket for now. After shutting down his computer terminal and signing out the log. Dr. Avery asked the security officer at the main gate to call for a vehicle to take him to his quarters for now._

 _"Yes sir. I will call for someone now to take you back to your quarters." The officer interjected with having to sign off on his log entry for now. In order to keep the information on all of the project employees updated for the most part._

 _"Thanks. I will certainly do that Lt." As the doctor takes a long deep breath to let out the stress of the day. Even if its still not over with._

 _Waiting for a few moments. A vehicle pulls up to him. Advising the doctor on whether he was mostly ready to be taken back to his quarters. Nodding his head with the confirmation. He was able to move into the front of the jeep. Before moving past the main gate heading out onto the side road of the installation._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Dr. Avery was some what desperate. He hated to be watched all of the time. For when it comes to his work. He'd made the decision when he was approached by the officials to work on the_ _ **Tigress**_ _project. He never suspected it was part of the Consortium under C.G. spender and its members._

 _Otherwise having contacted the F.B.I. and agent Fox Mulder of the X-Files department months ago. It's only just now that he was being some what judgement for when it comes to the project._

 _He needed to have protection for when it comes to his life. Though compromising himself in order to work with those going against the true beliefs for which this country stands for._

 _However. It wasn't until recently he'd found out just what the project would be mostly used for. And for this he didn't care for one bit. Having to be going against his beliefs, in order to take over or even destroy the values of the U.S. government. And those countries working with the U.S. to keep the peace mostly._

 _And when he'd contacted Agent Fox Mulder. He'd said he will check and investigate his story in general. That was only a few day days ago._

 _Since that time. He's not heard one word from the agent. In regard to coming to check out the military installation. He needed to alleviate his fears. That something might of happen to him in the short run of things._

 _It could of been that those working at the installation. Might of gotten hold of him and placed him somewhere into confinement. Until they are able to figure out just what to do with him in the first place. Without drawing any type of suspicious on their part._

 _Hopefully for Dr. Avery. He hopes that this won't be happening. Otherwise he will just have to wait it out for now._

 _Now that he was past the main gate and heading for his quarters._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine In The Thrones of Despair_

 _Meanwhile inside the military installation. A few of the soldiers having gone after agent Fox Mulder and losing him. They would be reporting into their commanding officer. Captain William Daniels of the_ _ **Tigress**_ _on his computer terminal. When most of the soldiers had come back from looking around the surrounding area for him._

 _Captain Daniels wasn't liking this fact with agent Fox Mulder disappearing for the moment. However he will eventually show up soon with help from his friends of the F.B.I. and under ground organizations. Shaking his head in pure disgust after being told the news._

 _There was nothing more to be done on the matter. Accept continue on with the project for now. Even though later was supposed to be a test run on the vessel. As far as he knows. Its still a complete go with the test run._

 _All military installations in the local area have been advised. To keep any or all flights out of the test area for the next few hours, until further notice._

 _After speaking with the sergeant in charge of the soldiers. He was mainly satisfied with his answer for now. Telling him and the others to resume their normal duties for now. Unless stated depending on their working schedules and normal breaks._

 _But for himself. He was in need of sustenance. Since it's been awhile having any type of food or drive since early morning._

 _In regard to Agent Fox Mulder. He'd gotten word via text messages from the Lone Gunmen. They will be meeting the agent at his motel. In order to go over the general details of the case. And how about getting inside of the military installation._

 _It was completely dark now outside. This evening there would be no moon to speak of. Mulder takes a brief look outside of his motel window. Making sure to keep down the blinds down, and in order not to be spotted. Just in case any of the soldiers might be in the general area._

 _Otherwise the odds were extremely low for the moment. However for Mulder, he wasn't going to be taking any chances. In order to give himself away._

 _Jumping to his feet afterwards, Mulder needed to speak with his wife Dana Scully. Knowing full well she will probably say he was worrying all damn much for when it comes to her well being._

 _Taking a deep breath in order to relax a bit. It was his adrenaline wouldn't be able to settle down. He needed to be doing something at least physical. In order to alleviate the tension until the Lone Gunmen arrive._

 _Instead of exercise. He decided to take out his portable lap top and just start surfing the web to keep his mind occupy._

 _It was helping some what. Meanwhile having to be careful in order to not enter any sensitive areas of the web. Or depending on who what just might be monitoring the web in order to catch him off guard._

 _It would be at this particular moment._

 _His web camera was signaling. Someone was making contact with him. And when it showed it was the Lone gunmen. Mulder was able to breath a sigh of relief. Even though his heart would be still racing._

 _He decides to press the button to bring up the face or faces of the Lone Gunmen._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _And when he does bring up the web camera application. It was Sheriliree the female telling Fox Mulder. Her two partners will be arriving shortly into his region with-in the next hour._

 _"I 'm sorry to scare you like this Agent Mulder. I was given the orders, as soon as I heard from my associates in order to let you know."_

 _Taking in a deep breath in order to alleviate the stress factor of the web camera signal." It's all right. It's better this way that you have Barrows. I will be sure to look out for the two. I have a number of questions for when they arrive."_

 _"Hopefully agent Mulder, they will be able to answer all of your questions before leaving to search the military installation. Especially when Fisher was able to come up with something really interesting about the project involved."_

 _"Excellent!" Mulder says quietly in order to calm his nerves some what after the past few days. "By the way any word on what it just might be the military is trying to hide?" He said cautiously to the woman._

 _"Fisher seems to think it a new military air craft in order to go past mach speeds in order to keep up with other vessels, mostly alien in nature." As she advocate with her statement as if it was something to sneeze at._

 _Mulder mostly had to shake his head at that one. He needed to see this vessel having to be very special for the military. Including no doubt for C.G. Spender and the Consortium._

 _"This I need to see once the boys finally gets here." Mulder replied with genuine excitement since getting involved with this mission in the first place._

 _"Mulder, I will advised you to be extremely careful. We still don't know in what we are really dealing with for the most part." She says with turning her head for a moment having to be multi tasking.._

 _"I understand."_

 _"I will end this now. I have other work that needs to be done for the moment."_

 _"Of Course. Talk to you later. Bye." Mulder would be feeling some what better after speaking with the woman. All he had to do now is wait for the Lone Gunmen to arrive._

 _As he stares back at the computer screen feeling giddy for just a brief moment. Wondering why all of a sudden he was feeling this way._

 _And in his judgement. He really didn't care._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Afterwards. Mulder didn't have to wait all that long for them. He was able to receive a quick text telling him. They were very close to him. Maybe Five minutes or less with having to wait._

 _Mulder thinking about the information with the woman telling him about the air craft inside of the installation. The Consortium had tried something like this many years ago. Even though for the like of him now. What was so different about this space craft in the first place? He would have to asked himself with the question._

 _He will certainly know soon with the arrival of the Gunmen. He was just too anxious as always for when it comes to dark secrets like this overall._

 _It's just too bad._

 _A number of people had to die over the years, in order to hide the secrets from the population. And probably from the real U.S. government, mainly the President and Vice President._

 _And no doubt many other countries over seas. For where they stand to lose the most with their over all economy and military forces._

 _Taking a moment to rethink a few things before he realized that someone was knocking at his motel door. Breaking himself of his reverie and taking out his revolver in order to protect himself._

 _He moves slowly over to look out the window to see just who it might be. He wasn't taking any chances for this particular moment. When it found it to be them finally dressed in disguised as police officers of all things in order to recognize them._

 _He was thinking as to why they would dress like this in the first place. However for when it comes to the Lone Gunmen and their crazy madness. He wasn't really able to understand them and their causes accept for the X-Files._

 _He slowly moves over to the door to open it and letting them in. For which the both men walked in quickly to hand Mulder a computer file before even saying a word until afterwards._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Taking a moment to look at the satellite photos. Fisher was able to show the proof of what the space-craft looks like. A special phototype military craft able to fly like a shuttle outside of Earth's orbit._

 _Equipment with enough fire power to wipe out half the world if need be._

 _In spite of glitches with the systems. The project is currently being held up. Until those issues are handled by the military and the scientists involved with the_ _ **Tigress**_ _program._

 _For now agent Fox Mulder just couldn't believe his eyes. Since he was in need of ventilation to breath after checking out the file._

 _"I just can't believe it Fisher. We need to get inside that installation and find out further about the air-craft. Especially when they plan to have another test run." He says to the two men looking some what excited at the prospects of getting involved further._

 _"And if we plan to get inside of the installation Mulder. We will need to do it at night for our best bets." As he takes in a deep breath before going on with his words. It will make it easier to get inside without having to be spotted quickly by the military or security forces."_

 _Barrows the third Lone Gunmen was most concerned. Since they'd no idea just how many of the guards would be on duty for that particular time of the night. "Mulder, we need to be very careful in this matter. If we are caught. You will damn will know that they plan to do to us for when it comes to the project and the Consortium."_

 _"I know. I've plenty of experience in that aspect with being taken by them over the years. In order to gain further access for there own selfish needs. Mainly with C.G. Spender and the members of the Consortium." Mulder huffs his words with moving away from the two. In order to think further about the over all plan._

 _"Well than we wait until it's dark, and then we will be able to move." Barrows replied further to the both men standing in the middle of the motel room._

 _The three men just hopes it doesn't turn into a three-ring circus for when it comes to their lives. Along with everyone elses in the long run. For which Mulder was immensely impressed with the two Lonegunmen and acquiring the satellite photos._

 _No way in hell was he going to asked on just how they were able to do it in the first place with their know how. And including all of their connections gathered from over the years. Even though these Lone Gunmen having not to be the originals._

 _For when Agent Fox Mulder had first opened up the X-Files department._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th In the Thrones of Despair_

 _And it was exactly what they did all three men. They waited until it was dark. Even though there be some what of a crescent moon out in view. With very little cloud cover for this particular evening._

 _All three of the men looked up for just a brief moment. Before getting inside of their black van. Including Fox Mulder to be sitting in the back getting himself ready. Placing black paint onto his face, arms and neck. In order not to be seen by any of the installation sentries._

 _Fox Mulder was hoping not to be some what disappointed for when it came to getting inside and finding nothing at all. They would of come here for nothing. Accept for the fact the Consortium doesn't get wind of their operation with breaking inside to get a good look at the_ _ **Tigress**_ _photo-type air craft._

 _Mulder having to be shaking his head for a brief moment. Looking outside from the back. While the two Lone Gunmen were checking the GPS tracking system once more. Before moving off slowly._

 _Both of the Gunmen were talking among themselves in order to be sure of certain facts before venturing inside._

 _Mulder needed to know something. "Tell me do you happened to know just how many sentries might be inside the military installation? He asked simply with the question._

 _"At the moment we don't know at all. Lets just hope we won't have too much trouble with them getting inside." Fisher purred mostly with his response to the question._

 _Moving inside of the van. Mulder was told to keep an close watch behind them. In case they just might be tailed._

 _But as it turned out. No one would be tailing them. Even though they had a sneaky suspcious it just might be some sort of a trap._

 _And if this was the case. Mulder would of been already arrested or dead. For which doesn't make any sense at the moment with the entire case._

 _Otherwise for the two Lone gunmen. They were able to change into uniforms having to be looking like the sentries with I.D.'S. Of course fake. Even though none of the sentries at the main gate won't be able to tell. Unless they'd some sort of a special device to figure it out._

 _It would give them the chance to get inside. With having Mulder hide inside of the van underneath. Since he was told by them to be quiet as much as possible._

 _Once this aspect was done and getting past the sentries. Even though their was a brief moment the sentries were going to search the vehicle._

 _But they decided not to with orders from someone into the sentry guard-house. Hollering out something about being else-where before a certain test-flight was schelude to take off._

 _Barrows and Fisher looked at each other with a curious nature after hearing those words. Even Agent Fox Mulder heard the very same words loudly enough still hiding under neath for the moment._

 _Softly saying to Mulder. "Stay down Mulder, we are still not free and clear." Fisher replied with a grin on his face before being told to drive along past the sentry guard-house._

 _Making it some what it at this point to get inside. It's not going to be that easy after-wards with the rest of the installation._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th In The Thrones of Despair_

 _They were given the green-light to move off past the guard house and onto the grounds. Barrows, Fisher and Mulder were able to breath better for now in the light of the situation._

 _Otherwise they would be able to take it some what slower. In order not to give themselves away. Leaving the guards inside of the guard house having no clue just what is going on for the moment._

 _A few moments later..._

 _Everyone were able to reach the desired destination. Placing the vehicle on the side of the installation. There doesn't seem to be any type of sentries for the moment. Unless they were changing shifts at this particular time._

 _Fox Mulder jumping down from the back of the vehicle to find the under ground tunnel entrance to lead the three of them inside. Barrows and Fisher were able to change quickly their clothing. Including what ever equipment is needed to be used to access any of the codes for each of the levels to reach the main focal point._

 _"Lets get moving." Mulder says rather quickly to the two of them opening up the top part of the tunnel entrance with a crow-bar. Very gently and softly despite the fact the metal was extremely heavy to move until it finally does._

 _Climbing down with the rope to make it easier to step inside with-out hurting themselves from falling. They were able to get inside without a problem. And since they were able to see with using the portable flash-lights. On the sides of their belts._

 _It was a moment later._

 _They would be able to start tracing their steps with using the computerized GPS. In order to get inside of the installation and find the air-craft._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter _15th In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _Using there mini flash-lights in their hands in order to move around and to see just where they were going. Mulder would be up front of the Lone Gunmen. Since they were able to use what ever equipment to just figure out just where everyone were at the moment._

 _This special sensing device was able to pick up the heat sensors from anyone having to be inside of the installation. It was showing at least ten in all inside. Not including who ever just might be inside of the alien space-craft or what ever it was in their eyes._

 _They would be lingering for just a moment before moving off into another section. Simultaneously all three had to bend a little with the ceiling having to be some-what too small for everyone to stand properly, until they were able to reach the next section._

 _But for now Fox Mulder is able to hold back his sigh having to be some what nervous. Even though on the surface the two Lone gunmen seemed to be some what calm for the moment._

 _However that can change any minute. While the three men continued on to move forward having to be extremely quiet at this point. Too quiet in Mulder's eyes, as for the two Gunmen. That was another story even by his standards. Since he doesn't really know them all too well, since the original three were killed years ago by the bounty hunter._

 _A moment later._

 _Fisher tells the other two. They needed move further with some five stairs to just climb and stepping up into the next region. They needed to be very quiet about it. In order not to alert anyone of this fact._

 _Mulder thought this extremely seriously if not hilarious for when it came to the design of this particular installation. Never the less he just had to follow orders with listening to them in the short run._

 _And having them come all this way to help him out and the cause._

 _So they were able to descend the stairs without a problem, and make into the next level. Even though Mulder had to take stock of himself and his body. Since he's not as limber like he used to be in his earlier days._

 _"Damn!" He muttered to himself having to move the wrong way. In order to have his muscles contract in his back. However this stoppage wasn't going to stop the agent from continuing on with his mission and the Lone Gunmen._

 _Having to be checking the GPS tracker on whether or not they were going the right way. And they were for the most part._

"lets get moving. It seems most of the those being shown on the scanners are moving away to another location. It's our chance to get a closer look to what we are supposed to looking for." Fisher advised softly just enough for Mulder and Barrows to hear for the moment.

 _They were able to move quickly making their way inside. Even though the lighting had been turned down some what. Making them think the scientists or who ever is around was done with their work._

 _Otherwise Mulder and the two weren't going to take any further chances with having to be caught in the process and taken in for interrogation._

 _So far they were lucky to make it this far without having been spotted. Even Fox Mulder was some what surprised with this aspect of getting inside._

Fisher and Barrows having to be moving further in with there equipment. They 'd to stop for the moment in order to gather themselves with the equipment they were carrying.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th In The Thrones Of Dispair_

 _And with his recommendation. Mulder was able to convince the Lone Gunmen when they reached the spot they were looking for. All three of the men were in complete shock with seeing the space-craft in front of them. It wasn't alien-in-nature. But rather designed by the organization involved._

 _Mulder told the following. "We need to get inside and see what makes this space-craft tick." He says softly to the two men looking on in complete awe._

 _"I agree Mulder, but how?" He says looking at everyone with a dumb look on his face. Walking over slowly to the craft to check for any type of openings. And when he does find it, it's on the other side of the vessel._

 _Running back over to the two waiting for Fisher to come back. They could see that he was some-what excited with his full discovery._

 _Mulder is able to move in closer to him. Asking on whether he was able to find something of importance. "What's going on Fisher, were you able to find how we are able to get onto the space-craft?" He asked feeling some what exasperated for the moment._

 _Fisher was nodding his head in agreement in order to let them know he found the entrance. And they needed to hurry before having to be spotted by any of the sentries._

 _At this moment..._

 _Mulder wasn't able to make any type of comparisons for when it comes to space-crafts he has seen from over the years. This includes from any man-made vessels devised by the Consortium of alien in nature._

 _"Come this way Mulder, Barrows, I was able to figure out how to get inside of the craft." Fisher says with his irritation showing some what with wanting to get inside and check it out to his excitement._

 _All three of them were able to make it over to the other side of the craft. Fisher the first time around was able to find the opening even though small. However it was big enough for all three of them to get inside of the hatchway having to opened with pressing a certain red-button. Assuming that Fisher was able to figure out the proper code-sequence that quickly._

 _And without advising the science teams or sentries having to be watching the space-craft during this time of the evening._

 _Otherwise to the very delight of Mulder. Once they were abroad the space-craft. It was truly amazing as to the type of electronic equipment having to be used._

 _It was almost like being on board William's space-craft now some where out into deep space. Defending themselves from the alien rebels._

 _Mulder was able to say very softly. "Truly remarkable!". Even though he knew they wouldn't be able to stay inside all that long. Barrows and Fisher were able to take photos using there phones. In order to send them back to the home base to be process further._

 _And making sure the entire hide-out is properly locked-down from those after them._

 _Other wards after checking around the entire space craft. They needed to leave quickly. Having made sure not to leave any type of evidence around in order to let the installation know they were here in the first place. Thank god the Lone Gunmen were smart enough to wear gloves in order not to leave any type of finger prints._

 _Fisher told Mulder to leave the gloves on until they are able to get back to the other level of the installation. He nodded his head for the most part before Fisher was able to close the main entrance without a problem. While they were able to head out without any one knowing they were here in the first place._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th In The Thrones Of despair_

 _Quickly they were able to make it out of the installation. Despite having to be extremely lucky for all four of them._

 _And the question on there mind now. "What's next?" Mulder was the first to asked after trying to catch his breath. After moving up to get out of the tunnel and outside in order to relax a little._

 _Even though Fisher says of the following to the agent. "We need to keep on moving before we know for sure." Making sure he would be checking his surroundings, along with his associate. Always trying to be careful for when it comes to his movements._

 _As he stares out into space._

 _However at this particular time. Barrows his co-worker is able to place a gentle hand onto agent Mulder's shoulder for support. Since he was inclined to go back in again and see on whether he's able to fly the damn craft himself._

 _Even though it wouldn't be feasible do so, despite the fact on whether the military would be able to track the vehicle to god knows where._

 _Fox Mulder decided to leave with the both of them. At least he was able to see the craft and take photos having sent them to Scully for proof. And no doubt A.D. Walter Skinner will be sure to have them keep it a secret._

 _Since he has no idea just who to trust from with-in the F.B.I. with his director or anyone else for that matter._

 _Otherwise for now. They had to figure out there next move. And no doubt trying to speak with one of the doctors involved with the project._

 _Even if the Consortium will no doubt be trying to be rid of them as part of the evidence, and of the new project._

 _And with there decision. Fisher tells Mulder. "We need to head back to your motel room and pack our things for now. If it's possible, maybe we will be able to be lucky and just try it again."_

 _"Ok. But I have a feeling the military isn't going to sit idle, and have that space craft sitting there for long. Unless they figured of setting some sort of a trap to catch the four of us." Mulder said with a formality with his overall tone of voice._

 _"I know. And it's why we need to relax a little, until we are able to check our computers to investigate it further." Fisher said with a slight smirk on his face, even though trying to be indifference with the entire affair._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th In The Thrones Of Despair_

 _It was exactly that the Lone Gunmen and Fox Mulder. They were able to communicate with Dana Scully for about five minutes. Having to be telling her of there plan. Even though it won't be for at least four hours. Since they had decided to stay in the area to rest before on going back into the installation and check on the space vehicle._

 _But for Dana Scully, she was in some what of a emotional panic. For when it comes to her partner/husband having gotten himself involved with this entire operation in the first place._

 _"Mulder. Please be very careful. No doubt this time around those men at the installation will probably be waiting for all of you."_

 _"I just hope not Scully. Otherwise we will know when we reach the site area in a little over four hours from now." He says while checking with his watch for the actual time._

 _"And what about the Lone Gunmen?" Mulder saw the two get inside of there vehicle in order to check with something on the computer that was set up to keep an eye on there position._

 _"Lets just say those two are currently playing it really cool for the moment. Even though I know Scully. They are scared as hell."_

 _"I would be too Mulder. Just make sure to stay in contact just prior to your leaving for the site. Love you. Please be careful."_

 _"I will Dana." As he hangs up with the cell-phone in order to check on the Lone Gunmen from inside of the car. And just find out what's next on there agenda._

 _Afterwards for Fox Mulder after speaking with his wife. He could tell in her voice that she was extremely nervous. She has always been this way. For when ever a certain eliminate of danger gets in the way of her life and his._

 _However with her being away from him currently. At least he's able to sleep in his bed without having to be bothered, and break his train of thought at this time. He needed at least have a clear head. Once he and the Lone Gunmen are able to begin with the plan of theirs and just try there best to obtain the general information._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19th In The Thrones of Despair_

 _However Fox Mulder wasn't able to get a clear head. When ever there was just too much to think about. And it's always been this way with him. Ever since he's been a little boy. Along with the fact of losing his sister Samantha._

 _He would be tossing and turning from inside of his room. Though he probably can guess the Lone Gunmen were good and calm. If you can call it that..._

 _Mulder was trying his best to relax. And not having taken off his clothes for the moment. While laying on down on top of his blankets from inside of his motel room. He's even kept on his black shoes. Mostly out of habit on his part. Over the years Dana Scully either as his partner/wife has tried to break him of that one particular habit._

 _Even though for now. He could barely draw a breath. What he really could use for this moment. His favorite desserts. Including his cookies as a snack to keep his mind active to the situation at hand. Or if possible watch a rerun on cable for either with the New York Knicks, Rangers or god forbid even a New York Nets game._

 _He's never been into the Nets having mostly to be a no-name team._

 _He shudders to think about them in the wake of having to wait these hours. There are other things he can do to stay busy. And right now with his wife in the late stages of pregnancy. It wouldn't be possible. Even if he tried...And right now his sexual hunger was just plain ferocious._

 _He'd to laugh for a brief moment. Since he was between a rock and a hard place with the term._

 _And he needed to provide the proof for when it came to the space-craft. No doubt everyone involved will know when to butt out of things like this. Or rather if he's able to find smaller version samples for his boss A.D. Skinner._

 _He was at one time. Just as bad as Dana Scully for when it came to his believing is seeing in front of his very nose. It took years to try to get it into Scully's head or rather actual proof. For where she was able to explain it to her superiors._

 _The very same for A.D. Skinner. And ever since that god awful evening. He truly believes! Along without the distraction of lies from all of the levels of government._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20th In The Thrones of Despair_

 _F.B.I. Headquarters_

 _A.D. Skinner's secretary Kimberly was having a hard time. Trying to gather up the troops. Ever since Skinner left the office to meet up with Agent Fox Mulder for special assignment._

 _Not did he go into any type of detail as to what type of assignment it would be. She was talking to the director on the phone. Trying to calm his fray nerves down for the moment._

 _He was talking to her as if she was a child of all things. Even though she was trying to steer clear with getting involved with his anger being expressed over the phone._

 _Or most of all his obsession in order to be rid of the agent. Because of his long association for when it comes to the X- Files department._

 _Kimberly had to compensate with listening to his temper tantrum for the final time. After telling the director that A.D. Skinner was out in the field with Agent Fox Mulder. And she wasn't going into any further details at this time._

 _"Sir I completely understand your orders. But it's going to be a total waste of time trying to contact them now with there cell-phones having to be shut off."_

 _She would be trying to hold off her frustration. In order to keep a straight face with temper tantrum. And for a new director of the F.B.I., he certainly wasn't winning any brownie points with her or anyone else for that matter._

 _Any rate..._

 _"See that you at least try your best Kimberly to contact them as soon as possible."_

 _"I will try." She says rather slowly over the phone. Along with the fact she was trying to draw in a deep breath after trying to explain to the director._

 _However he was just too damn stubborn to listen to her or anyone else for that fact._


	21. Chapter 21

Author Notes: Sorry about this chapter being short due to recent health issues. Thanks

Chapter 21st In the thrones of despair

After Kimberley had gotten off the phone with the new director. She was able to get in touch with those she'd to lie for the most part.

It was just basically her orders at this particular time. She was able to move some what swifter into the outer office. And since she 'd the numbers in front of her. She would be able to contact both Skinner and Mulder directly.

She was just happy for the fact for now the director was out of the way. Even though he can still come here directly from his office on the eight floor.

One thing for sure from the last director A.D. Kersh. He was just too much had his hands caught in the cookie jar. For when it comes to C.G. Spender and his croonies. Even though now years later with the project starting up once again.

Hopefully there will be enough of people trying to knock it down and be rid of the aliens that are supposed to be arriving. One of them Agent Fox Mulder's son William and his rebel group.

The last time Fox Mulder and Dana Scully had heard. There son and his rebels were on the way back from the worm hole. After chasing one of the ships. They were needed to be back to Earth in order to protect his own father and mother. Along with the rest of the people working for the F.B.I., Lone Gunmen and there under ground _**"Unity"**_ off the wall publications for those that are mainly looking for the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd In the Thrones of despair

Fisher, Barrows and Mulder were finally able to get together. Winding up meeting at the motel before leaving for the site of the space-craft developed by the Consortium organization.

Mulder was more inclined to not wanting to rush in spite of the timing of the flight. Even though they have no idea as to how many guards that just might be watching the area.

Even though they have the general idea on how to break into the installation. Since it was the Lone Gunmen overall were able to figure it out in the first place.

"Mulder...we need to get moving right now. We don't wish to delay this madness any longer." Fisher said with showing the computer terminal of the general area of the installation.

"Ok...I have been ready since I first placed the call with you, guys." he said after taking in a deep breath. And just after checking the barrel of his weapon and other equipment that was given to him by his friends.

But in the mean time...

Fisher and Barrows were making last minute adjustments before leaving in the jeep they were able to rent. Once they were able to arrive into the area. Otherwise for Barrows...he was able to make contact with the last member of the group. In order to make sure everything is in order with leaving.

After leaving the motel with the darkness upon them. Mulder had to make sure the motel door was locked. Even though their was nothing of real value inside for anyone to steal.

It was at this point that Mulder jumped into the back of the jeep.

Along with taking in a deep breath to some what settle his nerves. Before seeing the jeep start to move with Fisher behind the wheel at this particular time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th In the Thrones of Despair

Mulder was the first to see the tunnel entrance on the side of the installation. Though he needed help from everyone else to lift the top part in order to get inside.

Skinner, Fisher and Barrows had to use crow-bars in order to get off the top and for Mulder to use his ropes to get inside.

Afterwards Mulder was able to tie the ropes around his waste in order for him to drop down inside the darkness of the tunnel. He was able to switch on the top part of his cap with the lighting fixture to work and make it easier to see where everyone will be going...

Everyone else follow down taking there time. Though Skinner wasn't liking of being closed in. His breathing was some what labored, as with his blood pressure.

Both Fisher and Barrows had to tell A.D. Skinner to take it slow until he was able to handle things. Skinner was able to shake his head to agree to the two men concerned about his health in general.

"Wait...I will be fine in a moment." He says to the group looking on with concern.

"You don't look fine. Your looking too ashen with the color of your face." Fisher said with touching Skinner's shoulder to settle him some what...

After a few moments...

Skinner was feeling some what better. Otherwise Fox Mulder was inside the tunnel waiting for everyone. He was very anxious in order to be moving along...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th In The Thrones Of Despair

Captain William Daniels in charge of the project code name "Tigress" was walking out of the main compartment. He was mostly satisfied that the air craft was ready for testing.

Even though their were others inside of the Consortium have decided that the air craft wasn't ready for orbital flights. Otherwise they needed to move the air craft to another installation. Mostly due to the fact that the F.B.I., more so with Agent Fox Mulder of the X Files department on the hunt in looking for it.

Captain Daniels had found that he had a number of spies in his mist. And the one key suspect working on the program is Dr. Avery. Even though Captain Daniels and others for the Consortium haven't been able to prove a thing.

As for Dr. Avery. He was able to make it back to his quarters with out a problem. Otherwise with his plan to leave the installation knowing that Fox Mulder and his associates are planning on getting inside. Along with trying to fly the craft else where without having to be caught.

Dr. Avery having to found his small jeep vehicle near the garage section next to his quarters. Since he had keys to the vehicle for his own personal use. He would be able to leave the grounds using his I.D. to leave out of the main gate.

Even though Dr. Avery has been working on the project for almost two years. He has developed a few friends for where they will be able to help him out, and without asking any type of questions.

Once he was able to stop at the main gate. He was feeling some what nervous on whether one of the guards might stop him from progressing further past the perimeter. How ever that situation never came to light. The guard waved Dr. Avery to past out of the gate.

It was at this point that Dr. Avery had felt safe enough with leaving the installation.

Otherwise in the meantime...

Agent Fox Mulder only had a few moments to wait. When the rest of his group finally showed up. A.D. Skinner was feeling some what better after getting back his composure back with the color in his face.

Otherwise he was able to see the two Lone Gunmen show up with them having to be carrying their equipment.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th In The Thrones Of Despair

Just when Skinner was feeling some what better. Mulder and his wacky friends the Lone Gunmen were able to make it into the installation without a problem. Even though not knowing just where all of the military security guards had disappeared to.

But at least it was working in their favor so far with no one to stop them. There primary goal was to get inside into the new experimental air craft. And just find out what really makes it tick.

Hiding behind the crates. Everyone had to be careful to not move all that quickly, in case of hidden alarms. Maybe one of the little surprises ordered by Captain Daniels of the **Tigress** project.

However it wasn't the case this time around. "Lets go everyone." Mulder says looking back at them after by passing an possible alarm. He's able to move up further, while letting Skinner move ahead with the two Lone Gunmen staying in the back.

One thing for sure. There was a great deal of silence inside. Expecting to see the inside of the installation filled with military personnel. However that wasn't the case.

Taking a few moments. They were able to reach the glass petition leading into the area of the air craft. Fisher tells Mulder to wait until they are able to disable the alarm system.

Using his portable computer. He's able to break the coded sequence in order to disable the alarm. It was taking only a few moments. While Mulder and A.D. Skinner were waiting and watching for any type of security forces.

"All done everyone. We will be able to enter without any type of alarms going off." Fisher replies even though being some what cautious with his comments.

Feeling some what frustrated. A.D. Skinner turns to say. "It's about time." After taking in a gulp of air into his lungs.

Fisher and his partner Barrows are the first to enter before the two from the F.B.I. Taking their time into the semi darkness. They are able to find the air craft sitting in the middle of the main hanger.

"OMG...I just don't believe it." Mulder says with looking at the air craft that was actually resembling a U.F.O. in some ways.

"We should of suspected something like this that the military would come up with the design." Fisher said with moving closer to the space craft.

"But why have it look like a space ship, when the Consortium already has ships from the aliens coming from their solar system?" Mulder asked the question. Even though he doesn't expect anyone to answer.

"I really don't know Mulder. But they must have some type of an agenda in order for them to build a ship like this." Fisher shakes his head even though hoping that an answer would be forth coming. But there was none for the moment.

Afterwards it was A.D. Skinner asked on whether they were able to get a look inside to see what makes it ticks.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th In The Thrones Of Despair

The first thing Mulder and the Lone Gunmen had to do was take pictures of the air craft to send it to the main computer terminal, directed at their hide out.

Otherwise after they were taking the shots. It was Fisher's job using his equipment to try and get inside the air craft.

But of course it had to be A.D. Skinner had to say to Fisher. "We need to hurry before any type of military guards just might show up."

"I' m going as fast as I can Mr. Skinner." Fisher said in a bit of a huff with his altitude.

"I just don't like the fact to have everyone get caught with there pants down on this aspect of the case." Skinner responds with feeling some what scared in a way.

As they continued on, Mulder was starting to feel strange that someone was surely watching them. He didn't know from where, but having the feeling coming from the back of his neck. Along with giving him the shivers as well.

After a moment or two. Fisher was able to finally figure it out with getting inside. And when all of them walked inside the back part of the air craft. Everyone of them were in quite of a surprise to see that the air craft was actually a space ship for long distance traveling.

"Wow!" Was all Fox Mulder was able to say after checking out some of the consoles placed in the back. Even Walter Skinner was truly amazed as to the type of design the doctors have been able to come up with. "Now what?" Mulder asked with following Fisher and Barrows to the front part of the air craft.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th In The Thrones Of Despair

Mulder couldn't believed it they had made it this far with moving inside of the space craft. They have been lucky with none of the military guards showing up.

Meanwhile once inside. Fisher was able to figure it out with his portable lap top in regard to just how to fly the air craft. Even though thinking it's going to be a long shot.

Fox Mulder slowly walks over to fisher at the front end of the controls. He could see that Fisher and Barrows sitting next to him in the front. They had some type of an idea that is just going to be crazy in the first place.

"What is going on Fisher?" Mulder says softly into his right ear.

"There is a chance we just might be able to fly this craft outside of the hanger bay. We might be able to disable all of the tracking devices on this craft without having the military or the Consortium come after us with stealing the air craft." He says to rise an eye brow from everyone inside, and this includes Walter Skinner.

And then he said out loud. "Are you serious everyone? How are we going to get out of this hanger with it being closed in?"

"We simple go right through it. Since I neglected to mention that this aircraft can disappear into the space time realm, and reappear some time later into normal space reality."

Skinner was shaking his head. Even though not understanding a word he was saying. "What the hell Fisher are you talking about? He says with standing over the seat for where Fisher was sitting.

Instead of Fisher answering the question. Agent Fox Mulder was able to understand the science term to Skinner. "We will just simply disappear off the radar screen until later when we reappear into normal hyper space or in this case reality."

"Simply put agent Mulder." Barrows said with getting up from the seat next to Fisher. "By the way we are all set to go with just the flip of this switch that is next to Fisher in front of him."

"And I suggest everyone go sit down in the back and use the safely belts. Because I have no idea what kind of a ride its going to be with moving out of this hanger bay." Fisher ordered with securing his belt just in case.

Watching everyone moving towards the back of the air craft. Fisher and Barrows were crossing there fingers. _**"Here we go!"**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28th In the Thrones Of Despair**_

 _ **When the words "HERE WE GO" meant a great deal for everyone involved on board the space craft. Once Fisher was able to press the button to go into the winking stage of the flight.**_

 _ **Everyone on board actually could feel themselves being pulled away from there own bodies for an instant. While having to feel some what scared as hell to what else is going to happened with the side effects.**_

 _ **"Omg..." Walter Skinner was able to scream out in the back of the two pilots trying to make heads and tails of the vessel. While Fox Mulder saw that Skinner's facial color changed to ashen with being totally scared out of his mind. He told his boss to take it slow until his body was used to the changes happening.**_

 _ **"Just where the hell are we any way Fisher?" Agent Fox Mulder asked with moving to be directly behind his seat in front.**_

 _ **"We will be moving out of this fourth dimension in a few moments until we reach the outer atmosphere of planet Earth. Once we are able to acquired a normal decent back to Earth. We will be able to take this photo type back to Maryland and into the hands of our under ground military forces." He said with looking over the manual with Barrows having been very quiet once they had gotten started with the mission.**_

 _ **The air craft continued to move higher into the air. The air craft currently is invisible on any type of radar screens in that area. Even the military have no idea where the air craft was or heading for the moment.**_

 _ **Currently with the installation was able to go on full alert, once the alarms had gone off. The security force involved with the project were able to inform the Consortium family about the air craft having been stolen.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29th In The Thrones Of Despair**_

 _ **All of a sudden the entire group inside of the air craft was in in outer atmosphere of Earth.**_

 _ **It would seem that the air craft was able to adjust inside for where everyone was able to breath proper, along with any chemical imbalances with there bodies.**_

 _ **Fisher and Barrows having to be sitting in the front flying the air craft now. While letting the computer controls adjust to the changes both with the pressure outside and inside.**_

 _ **"All right everyone relax. The aircraft will be dropping down below the tracking of the radar, even though we are still cloaked for another one hour. It seems that the air craft just doesn't have the energy source to keep it running."**_

 _ **"How much can we relax until we get this vessel into hiding with your people Fisher?" Fox Mulder advised with touching the back of his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Mulder, I said relax...We are in complete control of the air craft right now. No doubt the Consortium has been advised of the situation by now." Fisher says with a chuckle coming from his mouth.**_

 _ **Walter Skinner getting up to place a hand on the shoulder of agent Fox Mulder. "I can imagine seeing there faces for when the top dog finds out the truth about the stolen air craft."**_

 _ **Fisher coughed after hearing those words from Skinner. "That's for sure Mr. Skinner."**_

 _ **It was a moment later...**_

 _ **When Barrows having to be speaking with someone over her ear phones. "Fisher..we are all set with the under ground hanger bay in Maryland. Our people are waiting for us to arrive having made sure that security is extremely tight around the secret installation." Barrows announced with removing the ear-phones and placing them in the front of her.**_

 _ **"Cool!" Mulder says out loud.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30th In The Thrones of Despair**_

 _ **Just as soon as the air craft started to descend to the ground. Everyone on board were very excited with idea of having gotten away from the enemy. Mostly the Consortium and of all people C.G. Spender.**_

 _ **Currently no one has any idea as to where the smoking man has been hiding out of late. Even though his cronies having just about every where of late with trying to destroy the human race for the most part.**_

 _ **Dana Scully was holding onto her husband after being told about the air craft would be moving on down to the hanger deck and the installation.**_

 _ **This place was so secretive. That not even the real U.S. Government knew anything about the under ground installation in Maryland.**_

 _ **No doubt there were probably a number of red faces going on with the top rank officers of the Air Force, Navy and most of all the Army.**_

 _ **Mulder was the first to asked Fisher and Barrows about the following. "Fisher...is there anything showing up on the radar screens since we are currently a cloaked vessel?" He asked with trying to get the lump that as lodged in his throat.**_

 _ **"At the moment Mulder. The answer is a no...and I hope to god we don't encounter a space ship of sorts that just might be hiding inside this region."**_

 _ **"I hope not either. Unless it's my son's William space craft coming to the rescue. But I doubt it for the moment since it will take a week for them to arrive back to Earth."**_

 _ **"Here we go everyone. We will be landing in a few minutes onto the hanger bay." Fisher says with pressing a control of him to drop down the air speed without having to land hard onto the hanger.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th In The Thrones of Despair

It was at this time that agent Fox Mulder decided to close his eye. While the air craft was descending down further to the ground.

When all of a sudden they saw the hanger bay moving up from the ground to meet with the plane. Even A.D. Skinner decided to open his eyes to see the truly amazing sight with the hanger bay.

He would of never believed it. Even if Fisher had stated about his friends belonging to this particular installation. Touching Mulder's shoulder, he was able to see that Mulder opened his eyes to see the plane land on top of the hanger.

"All right everyone. Settle down. We will be taking a ride down below." Fisher says to the group in the front of the air plane pushing the last of the buttons. While Barrows was speaking to some one on the radio giving them final instructions.

"They want us to strap in again, since the hanger will be going down a mile down below to make it some what a little bumpy." She says with taking off the ear phones off her head and placing them back into place.

Meanwhile down below into the main Hanger section.

Captain Henry Silva was awaiting word from his communications officer. While Silva having to be wearing ear phones over his head. Currently he was listening to the different people talking. When finally to hear from Lt. Braxton over the ear-phones.

"Go ahead Lt. Braxton." He asked over the noise in the back ground.

"Sir. The air craft is on it's way down with the group." He states over the ear phones.

"Thanks Lt. I look forward to seeing this new air air craft developed by the Corsortium organization."

"They will be arriving in 15 minutes Captain. Talk to you soon." He replied before ending his conversation with the Captain.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th In The Thrones Of Despair

Meanwhile inside of the air craft.

Fox Mulder was told by Fisher and Barrows that actually the air craft was shutting down it's power systems to be truly amazing.

"Freaky!" Mulder responded with moving up a little from the excitement of the news. Even though A.D. Walter Skinner was still trying to adjust to the changes of being closed in.

He was mostly counting the minutes for when he and the others would be able to get out and into some sort of fresh air. "Not to me Mulder." Skinner goes to say with sarcasm in his tone.

Fisher decides to say something to the both agents just prior to finally stopping from inside the hanger bay. "You two are really something I must say." He responded with knocking Barrows arm from her seat.

"Hey!" She replied with quickly feeling the pain.

Fisher turns to face her in his seat. "Sorry!"

"Your forgiven. And besides we have stopped totally now. We now just have to wait for the authorities to show up."

"Lets hope on the right side of the law." Mulder responds with his stupid sense of humor.

"If they were Mulder, we would be dead by now." A.D. Skinner looks on with looking out the view screen.

"He's right Mulder." Fisher says with seeing soldiers moving into his line of eye sight in the front of the air craft. "There here by the way, so everyone look sharp."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd In The Thrones Of Despair

Captain Henry Silva came in to greet the group having to brought in the alien space craft. Mostly he was rather impressed so far with the design of the craft. Even though designed by those hired by the Corsortium group.

Lt. Braxton was with him. After calling on the communications terminal telling him the air craft has finally arrived.

Meanwhile...

The Lone Gunmen, Mulder and A.D. Skinner were waiting inside for the commander in charge of the operation.

Opening the hatchway on the outside of the craft. Captain Henry Silva was being very careful with his movements. He walks inside with Lt. Braxton to the section for where everyone was waiting.

"Hello! It's Captain Silva. Please come out to be taken to the lower level to be brief." He says with seeing the first person having to be A.D. Walter Skinner of the F.B.I. "And you are?" He asked.

"A.D. Walter Skinner of the Washington, D.C. F.B.I. office. This is agent Fox Mulder, and these two are Fisher, Barrows of the Lone Gunmen "Unity" UFO under ground magazine."

"Oh, yes. I have heard of it. It's why the local under ground decided to build this hanger bay in the middle of no-where." Captain Silva says to those interested.

"Captain Silva does the organization know about this installation?" Mulder asked with moving out of the air craft and fresh air caused by the air conditioning system.

"Oh, yeah. They know. Just about everyday we are attacked by there planes to cause very little damage. We will be moving this air craft once the specialists gives its the once over." He states to those around him with moving through the tunnel before taking an elevator to the lowest level of the complex.

Fisher, Barrows, Mulder and Walter Skinner were really impressed with the entire organization. However they were more worried about the air craft and where it intends to be heading after being checked out.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th In The Thrones of Despair

In the local air space of the installation. Three alien space crafts were uncloaking to start a attack with dropping laser charges last only a few moments.

Having to been coming out of the worm hole. There objective was Earth. They will be arriving in a few moments. While the radar systems of the base will alert everyone of the on coming attack.

Inside the base. Captain Henry Silva turned to face the group. "We need to move to the bunkers to protect ourselves from the alien attack."

"Captain, where are these space crafts come from?" Fox Mulder asked with moving with the group to safely.

"Our specialists assume that they might come through a worm hole of sorts. As for what planet, I have no idea everyone."

 **Moments later...**

Once inside the bunker. There were several others included having to be working the communications terminal to keep in touch with the rest of the base.

There were three main quick attacks. As Captain Henry Silva explains to everyone.

"What type of weapons are they using?" Fisher of the Lone Gunmen asked.

"Laser beam from what I uderstand gentlemen." The captain says to everyone with curiosity. While the second attack was coming in swiftly. We might as well just relax until the last attack winds up."

"What a way to run a base with all of these crazy alien attacks. Ad we don't even know what they look like." A.D. Skinner puts in his two cents.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th In The Thrones Of Despair

A.D. Skinner just couldn't believed it with the attacks. What he needed now was calm for the most part. "Where are we going now Captain?" He asked after Mulder had questions on his mind.

"To the bunkers carrying the living quarters for the private personnel like yourselves." Captain Silva announced to the group.

It was at this moment...

Fisher looks up from his lap top checking on the satellite radar. "Captain Silva, I don't know if your personnel know this. But it seems the satellite systems in this area has been knocked out."

"Damn! We need to move quickly. I have a feeling we will be attacked very soon. Lets move." He states with turning on his ear piece to make contact with his communications center.

Mulder was checking with Fisher and Barrows checking the lap top one last time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, this entire area is being attacked by laser beams. I don't know on whether the air force in this region have any type of planes roaming." Fisher says with the bad news.

"I suggest you say something to Captain Silva." Mulder exclaimed to him while they were walking to catch up with the Captain and his men.

Fisher went to rush up to Captain Silva. They were just about ready to enter the elevator taking them to the lowest level. "Captain, I need to tell you that the region is being attacked by alien vessels using there laser beams. So far there has been no word of injuries."

"I haven't been able to make contact with anyone outside of this base. I just hope to god the attacks don't last all that long like the last attacks last year."

"I agree." Fisher says to the captain, along with the fact he was out of contact with his own people having staged outings in the different forest region."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th In The Thrones Of Despair

Once everyone was able to arrive into the lower bunkers. The area was being attacked by three space crafts making low level sweeps with the laser beams.

For some odd reason these vessels weren't to prolong the battles. Before heading off into a small worm hold devised by them and there technicians.

Even the Air Force and other military organizations have been unable to stop them. Though the damage has only been done in this region.

And why everyone inside the installation have not been able to understand why in the first place. Fisher and his team finally were able to make contact with the local group some 15 miles away.

"Jack, are you able to see anything in your area?" Fisher asked over the web camera inside the living quarters.

"Nothing right now Fisher. However earlier the sky was lit up with space crafts heading some where that might of been some type of a worm hole." Jack said with looking over into the sky, while placing the web cam for Fisher to see.

Jack Haley has been a member of the Unity newspaper and other organizations for the Lone Gunmen the last 20 years. Currently himself and 100 hundreds are in the mountain region investigating the signs of the space crafts.

"Thanks Jack. I will let agent Mulder and the others from the F.B.I. about it." Fisher exclaimed with seeing Mulder and A.D. Skinner walk into the quarters. While Henry and Barrows were scanning for other groups that might of heard of the attack. So far they had no luck in contacting them as well.

After ending the web camera chat. Fisher was able to explain the entire situation to them waiting.

"So what your saying Fisher. Is the fact that no one knows for sure on whether those space crafts are from the worm hole created by them?" A.D. Skinner stated with taking off his glasses to wipe off the dirt from his lenses.

"Very true Mr. Skinner." Fisher said with stern altitude in his tone. "Now we just wait and see what happens next."

"I don't like that aspect of your statement Fisher." Skinner replied with moving over to Mulder having been very quiet during this time.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th In The Thrones Of Despair

Jack Haley of the Unity newspaper. Didn't like the idea to have his friends stuck down in the military bunkers. He was hoping maybe his associates might be able to help in a way.

He asked some of his group members to start scanning the skies for any of those alien vessels coming out of the worm hole. Even though so far the Air Force and Navy haven't any luck with finding them.

Currently it was very dark in the forest the group was camping out. There is supposed to be a full moon this evening, but so far it hasn't happened. He asked his members to start carrying torches to see where they were going.

As for Haley, he decided to listen to the scanners with switching to using the satellite transmissions. Hopefully he will be able to hear something in the mountains.

Moments later...

Haley changing the channels. He was able to catch a broadcast to some where that was not in English. Taking out his universal translator device. He was able to tap into it with switching the volume button.

And from what he heard was not good at all. These aliens were discussing something to the tune of attacking the military installation.

One thing he had to do was contact Fisher and his F.B.I. friends telling them of this particular conversation.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 In The Thrones Of Despair

It was at this time Jack Haley went looking for his friends from inside the bunkers. He was very excited for when it comes to weird things like this with the space crafts.

It didn't take long for him to ask for help with finding his friends, and he does from inside of the lower living quarters bunkers.

Moving inside he found agent Fox Mulder sitting down at a table filled with food and drinks. Fisher and Barrows as well were filling up there plastic plates with military type food and drinks.

Haley looking around the bunker. None of the officers that he saw earlier were around for the moment. Now was a good time for him to speak with his friends and Mulder.

Fox Mulder looks up from his plate filled with goodies that would save any man from starvation. "What's going on Jack?" He asked with placing his plate back down onto the metal table.

"Your not going to believe this Mulder. When I was listening to the scanners earlier. I was able to connect with an transmission from those space crafts the Lurells."

"Are you serious Jack?" Mulder says with extreme excitement in his tone.

"Yeah, I' m serious. It's our chance to have the military finally try to catch them before trouble starts brewing with them. I need to speak with the general about it, and try to get his planes into the air to look for them."

"What does Fisher and Barrows have to say on the subject Jack?" He asked with picking up his plate filled with pork, veggies and potatoes.

"I will go say something to them now. Fisher is going to explode once he hears what I have to say on the matter."

"Good luck." Mulder replied with taking a fork full of his pork.

"Thanks Mulder." As he walks off to head into the corner to speak with his friends.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 In The Thrones Of Despair

Once Jack Haley had left to speak with his associates about the transmission. His friends were going to go off the wall with the news.

And when he told them. They wanted to listen to the scanner on whether or not they could hear a thing.

"It might of been a flunk Fisher. But never the less I will continue to listen to the scanner no matter how late it might be." Henry says to the both of them listening contently.

Barrows came closer to speak with them. Tell me Henry, did you speak with Mulder in regard to his son and his rebels. Maybe they might be able to locate the vessels?"

"No I didn't. But I have a feeling Mulder was thinking along the lines to contact his son. I just he's close by or else we are all in trouble with those ships." Henry replied with moving away to try and look outside of the bunker glass.

Agent Fox Mulder talking with A.D. Skinner in there living quarters provided. He told Skinner that he was going to try and make contact with his son's vessel to find out where he's located.

As for Willaim's vessel. They were just on the edge of Pluto's system after running after two alien vessels coming out of the worm hole.

They were not the Lurells or any other groups from the Alexandria solar system.

William was extremely mad at himself for not having a vessel that wasn't fast enough to keep up with the enemy aliens out in deep space.

He's going to have to find a space trader close to his home planet Earth or other systems for a updated space warp system or better. And he didn't care just how much it's going to cost in the long run.

It was at this point he asked his navigator to change course to head back to Earth. It's going to take a few days depending on how the energy levels hold up throughout the entire vessel.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 In The Thrones of Despair

With William and his vessel. His rebels having been told they were on there way back to Earth to meet up with his father and others to help them out.

Otherwise William having spoken with his wife since she is part time communications/medical officer on board. He had asked for her to scan for any type of transmission in the general region of Earth's solar system and beyond.

Allysa keep switching the channels in front of her communications board. When she heard a message from a trade vessel named the Salinas some one hour out from the space craft's position.

She called her husband William to come to the center. In order for her to advise him of this information.

"Are you sure about this Allysa?" He asked before deciding on his next course of action.

"Of course I am sure William. Do you want me to make contact with the Salinas and asked them for any type of help?"

"Go ahead. I will stay here in case they require further information about us." He says with sitting down next to her as she goes to work on the board.

"Salinas this is the vessel Aurora from Earth. We need your help with trying to trade for a warp drive system. Captain William Mulder is in charge of the rebels on board to preserve peace."

There was static for a moment. Before Allysa was able to receive some sort of a message.

"Aurora, this is the Salinas. We are willing to meet on Earth is possible. Please give us the numbers to land without being scanned by the military."

"Very well we will help you out. These are the numbers to follow. My mother lives at the address and away from population. I will inform her that I will be beaming down to meet with her before your able to land as well."

"We will follow your orders. By the way just to let you know that we are humanoid and have no intentions of starting trouble with anyone along the way."

"Very well Salinas. See you soon." It was at this point the connection was severed. And William was filled with curiosity totally. "I want you to make contact with mother. Even though we know that dad and A.D. Skinner are with the military in the mountains."

"I will William right now." She went to work to open up the special communications device that both Fox Mulder and Dana Scully carry on them at all times.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 In The Thrones Of Despair

William using the special communications device to call his mother at the house. He wasn't sure just what type of reaction she was going to have with the call from her son.

After a few moments of silence. Finally there was a connection with his mother opening up the channel. "William is that really you?" She asked with moving into the living room to speak with him away from a sleeping child in the nursery off the living area.

"It is mother. I need to ask you a favor. My vessel is making contact with another vessel to trade for a Warp drive engine. This vessel is willing to land inside your land in order for us to make the deal. These traders don't wish to deal with any type of military interaction. They just want to come here and leave quickly." William says to his mother over the communications device.

"Ok Son. Please inform this ship to land. I just hope to god that the Military doesn't find out about them being here." Scully says with a scowl on her face.

"I will inform the Salinas they have permission to land for the trade. Talk to you later once I am done with them."

"Sure. But for now I will need to keep a close eye on Sandra in case of problems." She states with ending the conversation with her son William.

 **15 minutes later**

William, Allysa and his executive officer Rojan(New member) transferred down in front of the house.

Since it was dark outside with just a slight moon shining on down. They were waiting for the small trading vessel to show up.

It was a moment later...William, Allysa and Rojan are able to see the ship start to make it's landing down onto the grass from the house.

The landing lights were on in order for those on board to see where they were going.

With the landing platform opening. William didn't really realize that the Salinas crew members were humanoid though with pale skin. No doubt having to be living under ground with the Sun rays being some what far away from the planet's surface.

Three of the Salinas members walked down the platform to meet with William and the others.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 In the Thrones of Despair

The three of them walked down the platform to greet William and the others from his ship. Along with Agent Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully.

"I am Salinas. I am glad that we are welcomed here. Plus to let you know that we are able to help you out with the trade."

"Salinas, I am William commanding officer of the space ship and rebels fighting a battle to help have Earth save themselves from being destroyed by others from another solar system." William says with walking over to shake Salinas hand looking some what pale.

'It's why we are here to help with the warp drive system and new improved cloaking device." Salinas

"How much more improved a cloaking device can get?" William said to Salinas with a tone that he just doesn't believe it.

"Believe me it's so much more for where with the device it can enter any spacial stream." He replied with giving him the computer terminal that will control the device on his vessel.

"Thanks for all your help." William announced along with having to introduce his father and mother walking down the front porch to greet them. "Salinas this is my father Fox Mulder and my mother Dana Scully. They both work for the F.B.I. and X Files department."

"And for which William we have heard from sources during our travels."

"Look Scully even out into deep space we are well known among the stars." He says with a wide grin on his face, even though his wife was rolling her eyes at him.

"Really Mulder!" She says with moving to the side of her son William. "Anyway everyone I almost forgot my manners. Would anyone be interested in refreshments? Unless Salinas and your people need to head back out into space." She asked with moving over to the front porch.

"We can stay for a little while Dana Scully. Thank you so much for your offer." Salinas announced his words to her and the other humans waiting to go inside the house.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 In the Thrones Of Despair

Salinas was extremely impressed with the manners of the humans having greeted him and his group.

And being inside agent Fox Mulder's house was really nice of them to serve refreshments. Salinas felt really gracious in regard to this greeting.

William wanted to thank Salinas for helping them out with the warp drive system with the trade. "I hope to god Salinas, you and your people didn't pay a fortune for the drive?" William says with sipping his mother's tea that was made by her.

"Lets just say that it was well worth it William. And I would be willing again to help you and your rebels. I know it's not been easy trying to avoid the enemy. We have done this a number of times during the past few years." Salinas says with taking a sip of his drink and food. Scully had made a chicken salad sandwich for everyone inside the house.

It was at this particular moment Salinas asked a question that really surprised Mulder and Scully. "Mulder and Scully, I have heard a great deal about your work with the X Files from your son William via sub-space chatter."

"Oh really! What else is on your mind Salinas?" Mulder asked with taking a sip of his Budweiser beer he took from the frig.

"I have discuss this with your son William. Would you and your wife be interested in coming abroad our vessel for a few weeks. There is plenty of room to have you bring your daughter Sandra. It will give you a chance to see the galaxy during that time. And maybe come about some of the alien races that helps us with the trading."

"Really! I just don't believe it. I would have to discuss it with my boss A.D. Skinner about it. Since it would mean leaving work for a few weeks. I will call him now at his office or home and tell him all about it."

"Of course Fox Mulder. But in the meantime I will have more of this drink and chicken salad." He said with a smile on his complexion.

 **Washington, D.C**

 **F.B.I. Hoover building Time 5.30 P.M. Evening**

A.D. Skinner having to be talking to agent Fox Mulder on the phone. He just couldn't believed his story in some ways.

"Ok Mulder since you asked me. I will come to your house to see first hand. I will be leaving my house with-in the next five minutes."

"Your very welcomed to join us for the flight. Unless your too scared like always when your on my son's space craft?"

"That would mean disappearing from this office for a few weeks, unless I put in the vacation time right now before coming to your house." He says to Mulder over the phone in his office having to be very quiet with everyone gone.

"Do what needs to be done Skinner. I will let Salinas know you will be here soon."

"Fine. See you soon Mulder." He hangs up the phone to start the paper work taking five minutes on the computer terminal and sending it to the director. Plus he left a note on his secretary's desk letting her know that he won't be around for two weeks.

Afterwards he left the building to head for his apartment taking ten minutes. Once arriving into his apartment with very little traffic. He grabbed his suitcase with placing items into it for the trip he's going to be taking.

"Don't worry Salinas. Walter Skinner will be here. He had to run to his apartment to pack his personnel belongings. He doesn't want to be walking around in his birthday suit." Mulder says for which Salinas didn't understand what he meant.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 In the Thrones Of Despair

Walter Skinner felt blessed that he was asked to go along for the ride on Salinas space craft. Even though he was scared as to where they would wind up into outer space.

He was making sure that he had all of his belongings he's going to be needing for at least two weeks. Even though he had sent in the paper work into his director for the two weeks.

One thing for sure. He's going to be hanging out with agent Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully. And if he doesn't get moving to head for Mulder's house. They would be leaving without him.

Making sure he had everything. Skinner locked up the front door to head for his vehicle. Looking at the time on his watch, if he pushes it with the traffic, he is going to make it in time.

 **And in the meantime...**

Director Wilson having to be knew to the bureau during the past six months. He was working late in his office finishing up paper work. When he checked his computer terminal. He had found the vacation papers from A.D. Walter Skinner.

He couldn't believed it. Even though there shouldn't be a problem. And besides He needed the time off having been years since he had a nice vacation.

So he approved the two weeks vacation with a possible chance of more. He sent the request to the paid / vacation department so that A.D. Walter Skinner will be paid.

Director Wilson after finishing the paper work. He decided it was time to finally leave and go home to a warm bed at least.

As for A.D. Walter Skinner, he made it in time. As it was Scully sitting on the porch with everyone sipping iced tea when they noticed Skinner's vehicle pulled up.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 In The Thrones Of Despair

Captain Henry Silva went inside the space craft to have it checked out. If they were going to use it. They needed to made sure that all of the equipment needs to be working correctly.

Lt. Braxton had walked away to take the F.B.I. people to their quarters to rest after being busy for them over all.

However Captain Silva knew that the humans would very much like to fly the alien space craft. They had mention that they can probably catch up with Mulder's son vessel some where located in the solar system of the nine planets.

Captain Silva didn't realize that someone was watching him. Fox Mulder decided not to head for his sleeping quarters. "Agent Mulder, why are you here? When your supposed to be sleeping after the past few days."

"I wouldn't be able to Captain. I am more interested in learning how to fly this craft. No doubt once we get into space. We will probably find new races with wishes to communicate with the humans from Earth."

"No doubt agent Mulder. Come on in and be seated. I will show you the main controls that are most important. Including how fast can run at warp seven or more!" He states with excitement in his voice.

After 30 minutes of showing Mulder the ropes. Captain Henry Silva contacted the main control center to let them know that the alien space craft for where Mulder named THE TIGER ROSE will be taking off for a short space flight.

"Captain Silva...what about the others? They are very interested in a test flight as well." Mulder replied with still checking out all of the equipment.

"If you like. Call the Lone Gunmen and A.D. Skinner to come back here. That is if they haven't fallen asleep, that is!" He states with moving up from his co-pilot seat next to Mulder acting like a child with a new toy.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 In The Thrones Of Despair

Walter Skinner having to be half asleep was wondering what was going on at this late hour. He was told to meet Fox Mulder and the Gunmen from inside the hanger bay.

Quickly he had gotten dressed after washing his face from inside the basin. He kept saying to himself. This have better be worth the trip after waking from a sound sleep.

Even the Lone Gunmen Henry, Fisher and Barrows had to think that something was currently going on at this late hour. They will find out the answer in a few moments.

And when all of them do. They just couldn't believed it that agent Fox Mulder was in the driver's seat of the vessel **Tiger Rose.**

"What's going on agent Mulder?" As Skinner asked with seeing Captain Henry Silva sitting next to him.

"Gentlemen, we are all going for a ride in Mulder's vessel **The Tiger Rose.** Please be seated behind us before getting ready to have the best damn ride in such a long time." Captain Silva says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, wow! I have never through this day was going to end up this way Agent Mulder." Barrows says with placing her belt around her waste, as with Skinner and the others having to be very quiet for the moment.

"Is everyone ready?" Mulder asked with getting a chorus of answers. "Ok, here we go at warp five. It's going to be some experience of a life time."

Pressing the green button in front of him. The Tiger Rose moved out of the hanger bay with no trouble at all. Before the warp five speed indicator clicked in and off they went...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 In The Thrones Of Despair

The Tiger Rose was really moving through space at warp seven or better. Meanwhile Captain Henry Silva next to Fox Mulder was watching the scanners in front for any type of vessel in the area.

Mulder watching him pressing buttons. Mulder goes to ask the question that is most usual to him. "Is there a space ship in the area Captain?"

"Affirmative agent Mulder. But I can't tell with the interference in the area on whether or not their are any type of life forms."

"Do you want me to try and make contact with the vessel?" He asked with the staring look coming from A.D. Skinner and the Gunmen.

"Try if you can Mulder. Otherwise we need to get back to the hanger bay back on Earth. I don't wish to get involved into some type of a war with another race."

"We will find out in a moment sir. This is the Tiger Rose. Is there anyone alive on your vessel?" As the message went out to the vessel in the region of the Tiger Rose.

There was mostly static in the air with the communications terminal.

Agent Fox Mulder tried one more time to try and get through to the ship. However there was more static with no one answering Mulder's communications.

"All right than lets head back to Earth. We will try again another time when we are more ready to take on something like that vessel." Captain Silva ordered with telling Mulder to change his navigation course in front of him.

"I just don't understand this Captain. Why wouldn't the ship answer our hails?" Fisher asked from the three Gunmen sitting behind them.

"I don't know Fisher. The only thing I can think of is the fact that maybe the aliens on board wasn't able to understand the language, or it might of been something more entirely."

"They might be dead as well Captain Silva." Barrows announced all of sudden with her comment.

"True, but than again it just might be a trap to have them captured us for what ever reasons. Another time Barrows with checking out the vessel. Mulder have we changed course?"

"We have Captain. This is freaky...I can't wait to get back to Earth and relax." Mulder says to everyone inside the Tiger Rose.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 In The Thrones Of Despair

Captain Silva looked around at everyone 's faces in regard to the decision to head back to Earth.

He knew very well that Mulder and the others wanted to investigate the alien space craft. "All right Mulder, I changed my mind about going back. Change the navigation position to head for the ship. But in the meantime.

"I will turn up the scanners for any further communications from them. Plus turn on the lasers in case of an attack."

Skinner was very interested for when he heard the word Lasers. "I didn't know this vessel were on has lasers. I am really surprised." Walter Skinner says next to the Lone Gunmen.

"Ok everyone we are changing course. We should be their within the next 25 minutes at warp five." Mulder announced while trying to relax in his seat. How he wished to have his wife Dana Scully with him. She has fallen in love over the years with things like this.

 **Meanwhile on the space ship.**

There were four levels of departments filled with medical supplies. Including 62 containers of Sleeping chambers of all types of humanoids from beyond the Alexandria solar system.

It was the main reason as to why the communications wasn't able to be heard.

How ever life support has been turned on due to the nature that navigation on the first level was able to find a ship in the area.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 In The Thrones Of Despair

"We should be their soon everyone. Mulder and Skinner, I will each give you a laser weapon to use in case there is some sort of an attack." Silva says to the F.B.I. agents.

"Thanks a lot Captain Silva. And what about the Lone gunmen? Don't they get the chance to have weapons as well?" Skinner announced with moving in his seat to get a better position of the weapon Silva will be showing how to use.

Barrows opened her mouth to say something. But decided not to say anything. Because later both Henry and Fisher will be going off the wall with the Captain at a later date.

Skinner was the one to asked the following question. "What do you think we will find Captain Silva?"

"I don't have a clue Mr. Skinner. But we will be finding out soon. Because it seems their main hanger bay hatchway is opening up to let us fly into it's belly."

"Oh, wow everyone! A real mystery after all other than an X file." Mulder states with excitement with his tone of voice.

 **Moments later the flyer moves into the hanger bay, while the hatchway closes behind them to decompress.**

"All right everyone that is going. Make sure your air masks are working correctly, or else your going to be into trouble." Captain Silva said, while the Gunmen had nothing to do but wait it out.

Opening up the back hatchway. Silva, Skinner and Fox Mulder move out with the air masks.

They found the main access door leading into the bows of the vessel. There was a strange sensation of oddness, even though the air inside was normal, along with other systems having turned on.

Checking two levels of engineering and Communications. They had found nothing until they reached the medical section. This is where they found the treasure worth of medical equipment all in it's proper order.

Walter Skinner had walked a little further. When he found himself shocked. On the door it had stated : Medical storage units 62 total.

Skinner ran back to Silva and Mulder to tell him what was found.

"Now this is going to be interesting. Be ready with your laser weapons just in case." Silva announced over all with his interested peaked.

Walking inside. All of a sudden the lights and other systems had come on.

"Looks like sleeping chambers gentlemen. Who ever they are have come a long way to get to this point in the solar system." Silva says to the two men looking at the other chambers having all ages inside.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Skinner asked with walking further to check the others.

"Nothing until we investigate this further with their computer systems. But for now we head back to the other vessel and think this through." Silva ordered as Skinner rushed back to meet the two to head on out.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 In The Thrones Of Despair

Everyone walked back the same way they came. While leaving the sleeping chambers behind.

Captain Silva had a great deal to think about with these chambers. He had no idea where these people had come from. And he doesn't wish to see Earth get into further trouble with them.

There is always a possible chance they might be carrying a deadly virus that can infest the entire population.

Finally getting to their vessel. They would leave the ship behind with the navigation position into the systems of the vessel HeartLand.

Captain Henry Silva asked Mulder to fly back home for now. He was going to have a massive meeting with his military personnel at the under ground base and discuss tactics. Along with what to do with the chambers.

Mulder looked over at Silva writing down numbers onto a piece of paper. Along with his notes on what he plans to say at the meeting.

"What do you think your people are going to say about the entire situation?" Mulder asked with keeping the vessel on route back to Earth.

"I really don't know agent Mulder. The meeting that I am planning will certainly tell the plan on what is on their mind. Lets hope that a riot doesn't start with the younger military officers." He announced with getting up for a moment to check something on the communications terminal to contact Earth.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 In The Thrones Of Despair

After checking with the communications terminal. Captain Silva could see it in their faces. Mulder, Skinner and the two Lone Gunmen wanted to head back to the vessel with the chambers.

And it was exactly they plan on doing. However they would have to be very careful on whether they decide to open up one of the chambers in stead of all of them.

Mulder when he heard they were heading back to the vessel. He was very excited as with Skinner and the Lone Gunmen. Even though in there case they were more interested other than the humanoids that were inside the chambers.

Captain Henry Silva made a slight navigation change with some type of interference in the area. He had to veer off to change course toward the ship.

"What happened Captain?" Skinner asked having been very quiet throughout the entire trip so far.

"Some type of celestrial storm Mr. Skinner. I had to change course to avoid it or else we would be destroyed. We should be at the vessel once again in ten minutes." He says to the entire group.

 **15 minutes later...**

 **The entire group inside the hatchway of the ship. They were wearing suits this time in order to protect them from when they open up the chamber.**

 **They have of knowing what type of virus or germ might be inside or the humanoid be carrying from inside of there immune system.**

 **Captain Silva picking one of the chambers. He turned off the chamber's oxygen and other equipment in order to activate the top chamber to open and it does very slowly.**

 **The slab holding the humanoid male covered in just a white sheet moves out to expose the body to everyone.**

 **There were no alarms going off to be a good sign.**

 **Mulder was in the side of the captain when he says. "It looks like he's coming around."**

 **"Good Mulder. Maybe we can get a chance to ask on where these humanoids are from."**

 **After a few moments with the male getting his bearings. His voice finally came to him with asking where he was at the moment.**

 **"Your somewhere in the solar system of Earth. We were able to board your vessel earlier before heading back to Earth. I made the decision to come back and see if we can open up one of your chambers. What is your name?"**

 **"I am called Solaris. And our people came from Alexander three. One of eight planets in the solar system. We came through a worm hole before our people were placed into the sleeping chambers."**

 **Mulder using the scanner that was given to him by the captain. "You seem to be germ free Solaris. It's why we had to wear the suits in case of an issue with a virus or sorts."**

 **"I am glad of that. However right now I need to be placed back in. I need to have my system get used be weed off with the air system. I am tire Captain."**

 **"Very well we will put you back into the chamber to sleep."Captain Silva announced with telling everyone to move off so that Solaris can be put back into place.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 In the Thrones of Despair

After placing back Solaris back into his chamber. Captain Silva and the rest of the group had to discuss further options on what to do with the humanoids inside the chambers. There were in all 62 chambers.

Everyone after leaving the vessel with the chambers. They had moved to the ship for which Captain Silva and Fox Mulder had flown from Earth's hanger bay.

Once everyone were settled at the conference table. Captain Silva started the meeting. "I must admit, as with everyone else were surprised to find the humanoids inside those chambers. We need to find out it will be safe enough to release everyone from inside those chambers."

"The only way we will find out Captain is to release them. And then observe all of them while we are heading back to Earth." Dana Scully retorted with her statement to the rest of the group around the table.

Skinner was next to say something. "And what happens if there are some type of germs that are released by the humanoids?"

"It's why we have Dr. Scully to check them out, since she is an expert for when it comes to germ warfare." Captain Silva announced. Even though everyone knows Scully 's interest in the medical field.

"I understand this Captain. But once we release them. There is no going back with placing the humanoids back into there chambers. " Scully replied with looking over at her husband Mulder. Who has been very quiet through out the meeting.

"Very well then. We need to be very careful with this entire matter. First I need to send a message back to Earth and the installation to let them know what we are planning to do." Silva tells everyone about sending the message.

"So I would assume Captain that we both go slow with heading back to Earth?" Mulder asked since he's the co pilot with helping Silva to fly the vessel.

"Affirmative ! As slow as possible. I don't like the idea of coming back with germ infested humanoids that can destroy Earth just as easily." He says.


End file.
